User talk:Rook
General Talk ---- My work schedule has changed and i'm going to be much less active. Good luck in keeping the order and quality :) :Will try :). Thanks for the note. --.MvGulik. 19:39, 31 October 2013 (EDT) ---- __TOC__ =Metaobj Introduction= The purpose of this whole excersise was to make pages relating to ingame objects easier to edit, update and make lists based on properties. I belive we achived that and any property described in further paragraphs can be used in any object at will. At the same time metaobj template can be updated and change will be applied to all objects that should be affected with only one edit (99% of the time, anyway). However before editing the template itself one should note there's currently over five hundred objects linked to it, so any major change will take time to propagate accross all pages and any errors made while editing can pontentially break a lot of data. Therefore, with realization that this is Wiki and anyone can edit it, I would ask that if you wish to see a change in the template you first try to contact me or at least use a sandbox template to test that what you are about to change will not cause problems. =Properties= I will keep updating this list to eventualy include all info, at the moment it is just a draft. Universal- designed for all objects *xsize - for the definition of size clik on this link *ysize - this and above if not specified will default to 1 *size - hidden attribute, autocalculated from xsize*ysize, curently used mainly for curiosities and curio table |xsize=2 |ysize=3 *skillreq - if any skills are needed to acquire this object this property should be set *objectsreq - if any objects are needed and used up in the process then this property should be used *producedby - if any objects are needed but they remain after the process (ie tools) they should be listed under this attribute *discovery - if any objects are needed to be discovered, but are not used in any way in the process itself |skillreq=requires::Foraging |objectsreq=requires::Pine Cone, requires::Bark |producedby=requires::Stone Axe, requires::Oven |discovery=Curd Structural- designed for objects that have a hitbox but are not animals *repwith - object used to rapair this *lift - if this structure can be lifted (ie beehive, plow) or not (ie mansion, kiln or crossroad), set to either "yes" or "no" *soak - used exactly as Soak *sthp - structure hit points |sthp = 5000 |soak = 70 |repwith = requires::Brick |lift = no Equipment- designed for objects that can be worn, all variables should be for that of Q10 item *slot - into which slots this is equiped, for things that require multiple slots use "+" (bear cape: slot=1L+8L) for ones that can fit into multiple slots use "or" (stone axe: slot=4L or 4R) *stat### - atribute modifier this item applies to wearer, positive or negative (currently skill modifiers not included); Note: all those are case sensitive **statSTR **statAGI **statINT **statCON **statPER **statCHA **statDEX **statPSY |slot= 4L or 4R |statAGI= -2 |statPER= 5 Weapon Specific Attributes *basedmg - damage at Q10 *cskill - combat skill used together with this weapon *ammoreq - ammunition consumed if any |basedmg=300 |cskill=Marksmanship |ammoreq=Stone Armor Specific Attributes *ahp- armor hit points *absorbX- armor absorption part not damaging the item *absorbY- armor absorption part damaging the item |ahp=150 |absorbX=5 |absorbY=15 More will be added =Last Update Notes= *Altered way of displaying "required by" for a subset of "specific" objects and somewhat simplified the remaining "required by" code =Questions/discussion space= If you have any questions or sugestions please post them here Things of note: *image, caption and name are all abandoned or automated so remove those lines where they exist Terrain I've rewriten terrain property for it to link, be less bug prone, more consistant in meaning and so better listable if needed. To take effect that change requires all "terrain=" entries on pages to be as following: |terrain = terrain::X, terrain::Y, terrain::Z where X,Y,Z are specific pages like Swamp or Grassland, so full example would be: |terrain = terrain::Swamp, terrain::Mountain, terrain::Forest Categories Pages will be added automaticaly to following categories on specified conditions: *All pages are automatically added to Objects and Content categories *Equipment - any object with "slot" set is added *Armor - any object with "absorbX" or "absorbY" set is added *Weapon - any object with "basedmg" set is added *Food - any object with "hunger" set is added *Structures - any object with any of the following will be added: **repwith **lift **sthp **soak *Curiosity - any object with "lpgain" set is added =Known Issues= Display Issues *On few pages(less than 10) "required by" wraps. Theoretically this should be fixed by "nowrap" tag but allas, adding that causes unexpected spacing in pages it should not affect at all forcing me to write style code for every single line of display (which doesn't guarantee it would work as intended anyway). So, in the end, i decided to leave those few pages as they are rather than attempt fixing them. Listing/associating Issues *All the added properties of ahp, absorbY, absorX, stat### (and maybe some more) are currently local properties, meaning they will not be displayed as part of a table linking to parent objects at this time. I intend to change that in the future (no further changes on pages should be neccessary, just template and adding global properties). =own notes= template:infobox metaobj Template:Infobox_curioforaged2 Template to do: :change all structure hp to sthp and type to lift, makes no sense whatsoever to use seperate local and global names for each (has to be done on respective pages) :linking with objects :doc for template related stuff *make attrib dynamic tables off statmod once globalized